Laços Malditos
by Hikari Nakao
Summary: Um amor correspondido, um destino maldito... Poderiam duas pessoas ligadas por uma promessa eterna conseguirem ser felizes?
1. A vida passada

**_Gent... Acabei d me tokar q eu nunk fiz disclaimer, neh? Bem... Entaum, aki estah hihi_**

**Disclaimer: é deles, não meu.**

_**Bom, pelo menos a fic eh minha neh? u.u a idéia tbm huhauahauahauahau! **_

_**Ops... Vamos parar por aki... u.u""""""""

* * *

**_

**-** Não pode ser...

**-** _Indignos! _

**-** Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

**-** _Rei Maldito!_

**-** Milha mulher... Minha mãe...

**-**_ Malditos! Amaldiçoados sejam!_

**-** Como isso pôde acontecer?

**-** _Trazem má sorte a nós!_

**-** Meu filho... Meu próprio filho...

**-** _É por causa de vocês que todas essas desgraças acontecem a nós!_

**-** Eu amo a minha mãe!

**-** Eu amo meu filho!

**-** _Pecadores!_

Corriam pelos corredores do castelo enquanto a multidão que cercava a muralha, que era a única coisa que os protegia realmente dentro daquele imenso castelo, gritava indignada. Mas no momento, esses gritos passaram despercebidos para ambos.

**-** Inuyasha!

**-** Kagome!

Abraçaram-se. Ah! Como se amavam! Eram marido e mulher, nada poderia separá-los. Desde que se conheceram se apaixonaram perdidamente.

Ele apareceu naquele reino logo após a morte do antigo rei. Conhecera a viúva Rainha Kagome e, após mostrar-se digno, provar seu valor, fora nomeado rei. Porém, para que isso acontecesse, ele teria que casar-se com a rainha viúva. Para a sua felicidade, seu amor era correspondido na mesma intensidade que sentia.

Desde então, todos os anos que se seguiram foram felizes. Mostraram-se, juntos, bons governantes do seu reino, apesar do caos inexplicável que este sofria. O amor entre eles só crescia. Reconquistavam-se a cada dia, e isso aumentava cada vez mais o sentimento de amor que os unia. Apesar da diferença de idade, ela era uns treze anos mais velha, eram apaixonados.

Tiveram nesses anos de felicidade dois filhos. Eram uma família perfeita, afinal, para ser uma família é preciso amar um ao outro, não? E amor naquela família era o que não faltava. Eram felizes.

Até hoje.

Até a verdade ser revelada.

**-** _Desgraçados!_

A verdade que destruiu uma família.

**- **_Amaldiçoados!_

A verdade que destruiu uma união perfeita.

**-** _Seus infelizes!_

Depois de tanta felicidade, de tanto amor...

**-** _Hereges!_

Descobriram que era uma união proibida.

**-** _Malditos!_

Eram mãe e filho.

**-** _Pecadores!_

Beijavam-se como quando se beijaram pela primeira vez. Um beijo de amor, carinho, paixão. Mas tinha algo diferente... Era um beijo desesperado, como se fosse o último...

**-** Não, Inuyasha! Você não pode ser meu filho! Você é meu marido! Meu amor!

**-** Eu sei, eu sei – disse acariciando os cabelos da amada, beijando a cabeça – Ouça o que digo: mesmo que você seja minha mãe – sentiu ela se encolher – e mesmo que eu seja seu filho, meu amor por você não muda, nós vamos ficar juntos! Vamos ser felizes. Mesmo que nessa vida não seja possível, vamos nos encontrar em outra. Não importa em que forma você esteja, eu vou te procurar e vou te achar, minha linda e formosa Kagome!

**-** É uma promessa? – perguntou Kagome levantando a cabeça, mostrando assim os olhos banhados com lágrimas. Ele sorriu.

**-** É uma promessa – e levou os lábios até os dela, selando mais um beijo apaixonado.

Nesse momento, os portões da muralha que rodeava o castelo não suportaram e caíram.

**-** Rei Inuyasha. Rainha Kagome – a pessoa que pronunciara essas palavras colocou-se à frente da multidão ali presente e fez uma reverência – Sinto comunicar-lhes, porém suas estadias neste mundo estão acabadas. Já trouxeram muito sofrimento desnecessário a este inocente povo – e, mantendo a reverência, olhou para os nobres à sua frente porém fixou seu olhar na rainha, a qual olhava com um desejo incontrolável.

**-** Verme desprezível! – rugiu o rei – Não ouse olhar assim para minha esposa! Não ouse olhá-la desse modo tão desprezível – colocou-se na frente da amada.

**-** Não ouse falar assim comigo, vossa majestade – disse o "súdito" em tom sarcástico. Queria que Inuyasha sofresse antes de morrer tudo o que ele próprio sofreu desde que a rainha fora "roubada" dele – Não quer que antes de vocês dois sejam os seus filhos os primeiros a morrer, não? – fez um sinal e quatro aparentes camponeses trouxeram duas crianças que se debatiam freneticamente – Seria uma pena matar os filhos diante dos pais, não é, alteza? – disse olhando para Kagome.

**-** Inuyasha não é meu filho! Ele é meu esposo! Meu filho a quem vocês tanto se referem foi morto assim que nasceu!

**-** Tem tanta certeza assim, Kagome-sama? Vossa alteza tem absoluta certeza que seu "querido" filho fora morto naquele fatídico dia? Ou simplesmente fez valer somente a palavra de seu falecido marido?

Kagome recuou um pouco com os olhos arregalados. Era verdade. Confiara na palavra de seu falecido marido sem ter provas do que realmente acontecera. Mas... Não se importava, não queria saber. Queria apenas ficar com Inuyasha. Não se importava se ele fosse seu filho que supostamente deveria estar morto. Eram uma família e ninguém quebraria o laço que os unia, não depois de tantos anos de felicidade.

**-** Não me importa se ele é o meu filho! – a rainha pôde ouvir uma onda de murmúrios vindos da multidão que os cercava. Teve que usar o máximo da sua paciência para não se descontrolar – Ele é meu marido e eu o amo! Por que vocês querem destruir nossa união? Não causamos mal nenhum à vocês!

**-** É aí que se engana, alteza. Todas essas desgraças que assolam nosso reino são parte de uma maldição por não termos vingado a morte do falecido rei! Mas nós vamos nos redimir perante sua alma! Executaremos aquele que foi amaldiçoado desde sua nascença! Aquele que deveria estar morto há muito tempo, porém sua morte foi adiada causando muitos infortúnios a nós, ao povo deste rico reino! Olhe como nossa terra se encontra agora! – o "súdito" mostrava tudo a sua volta, e podia-se perceber a pobreza do lugar – Esse reino era muito rico com as suas terras, pacífico, praticamente não existiam brigas, muito menos guerras, tinha bom comércio com os vizinhos e tinha em grande quantidade tudo o que produzia! Desde que essa união aconteceu e esse desgraçado – apontou para Inuyasha, que emitiu mais um rosnado – tornou-se rei, desgraças começaram a acontecer! Por tudo todos começaram a brigar, o comércio começou a ficar escasso, pois os vizinhos não queriam ter mais relações conosco sem motivos aparentes, fazendo com que ficássemos cada vez mais pobres, além de iniciarem guerras conosco também sem motivos, além de muitas outras desgraças, tornou nosso reino caótico, amaldiçoado!

**-** Não nos culpe por suas desgraças! – rebateu a rainha – Não podem culpar-nos para sempre por uma coisa que vocês não fazem idéia se é verdade ou não!

**-** Engano seu, alteza... – disse, certo de que ia acabar com as respostas insolentes da rainha – Vossa alteza mesma viu o que o oráculo nos disse. Sabe que o oráculo nunca se engana! Não crie falsas esperanças, Kagome... – Inuyasha ameaçou avançar. A insolência daquele súdito traidor estava passando dos limites chamando sua amada e _esposa_ pelo primeiro nome, fato que só ele tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Porém fora impedido por duas mãos que seguraram firmemente o seu braço. Olhou para trás e viu Kagome lançando-lhe um olhar de "por favor, não faça isso". Inuyasha se conteve – Separe-se desse homem amaldiçoado e seja nossa rainha novamente! Viva em paz conosco, faça esse povo feliz e se case comigo! Seja minha esposa e governemos dignamente esta terra!

Inuyasha ao ouvir aquilo não conseguiu controlar sua raiva. Livrou-se dos braços de Kagome e socou a face do insolente.

**-** VERME MALDITO! – berrou – REPITA ISSO E CONSIDERE-SE MORTO! NÃO PERMITIREI QUE ENCOSTE EM UM SÓ FIO DE CABELO DE KAGOME! PARA ISSO TERÁ QUE ME MATAR ANTES!

O súdito se levantou aos poucos, um pouco cambaleante devido ao soco, mas isso não o impediu de sorrir com sarcasmo e começar a gargalhar.

**-** Ahahahahahahaaha! Aff... – tentou controlar a risada – Se você insiste...

Dizendo isso, Inuyasha pôde sentir alguma coisa lhe atravessando o corpo, parecia uma lâmina... Espada?

Kagome olhou aterrorizada para a cena que acontecia na sua frente. Viu Inuyasha dar um soco na face daquele homem com quem estavam discutindo e quando este se levantou, tirou uma espada de trás e atravessou o corpo de Inuyasha, fazendo um corte mortal no peito de seu amado.

Depois disso só viu o corpo de Inuyasha cair no chão, e com o impacto este cuspiu uma quantidade considerável de sangue pela boca, além do sangue jorrar incessantemente pelo profundo corte no peito.

**-** INUYASHAAA! – gritou enquanto corria até seu desfalecido corpo, não se importando com o sangue que sujava suas vestes – Por favor, não me deixa! Não me deixa! Você disse que íamos ser felizes! Não me abandona! – chorava desesperadamente enquanto abraçava o corpo de seu amado – INUYASHA!

**-** B...Bak... Baka... – Kagome abriu os olhos instantaneamente – Eu nu... Nunca vou... Te... Aban... Donar... Eu disse... Que i... Íamos se... Ser felizes... Mesmo que... Em outra... Vida... Eu vou... Te... Procu... Rar... E te... Encon... Trar... Eu... Prometo... Koishii... – disse selando seus lábios nos dela de maneira suave. Kagome mesmo que por menos de um segundo, se deixou levar pelas sensações que aquele beijo lhe trazia, mas seu transe acabou quando sentiu-o desfalecer em seus braços. Abriu os olhos e viu o que menos desejava: Inuyasha morto em seus braços.

**-** INUYASHAAAAA! NÃÃÃOO! – abraçava com força o corpo mole do amado – Não morre! Não morre, Inuyasha! Não... Morre...

**-** Bom... Agora que o problema foi resolvido, podemos...

**-** MALDITO! – disse Kagome se levantando e olhando diretamente nos olhos daquele homem desprezível que teve coragem de matar a sangue frio o seu amado com um ódio profundo – EU TE ODEIO! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!

**-** Tsc, tsc... Podia ser diferente...

**-** Claro que podia! Eu podia estar vivendo pacificamente com meu amado se esses camponeses desgraçados não tivessem dado ouvidos aos seus planos sujos de matar Inuyasha e casar-se comigo! Pois saiba que eu prefiro morrer à deixar você tocar em um fio de cabelo meu! Ande! Mate-me! Não é isso que você está louco para fazer?

**-** Alteza... Essa não é a minha intenção... Queria casar-me com sua alteza para podermos montar uma família e...

**-** Mas eu já tinha uma família! E você a destruiu!

**-** Esse sim era o meu objetivo – disse dando um sorriso diabólico – Mas, não se preocupe... Se é assim que deseja, logo se juntará ao seu amado – disse com os olhos cobertos pela sombra.

Dizendo isso, atravessou o corpo daquela mulher com a espada, fazendo com que o sangue respingasse em seu rosto e em suas vestes. Kagome caiu no chão, mas, diferente de Inuyasha, já estava morta.

**-** Akai-sama, o que faremos com as crianças? – um dos camponeses perguntou timidamente, com medo que acontecesse com ele o mesmo que aconteceu com o rei e a rainha.

Akai olhou de soslaio para as crianças que choravam desesperadamente chamando por seus pais e disse simplesmente.

**-** Jogue-as no deserto – o camponês afirmou com a cabeça, mas Akai estava com a cabeça bem longe dali. "_Inuyasha... Por mais que você tente, eu não vou deixar você ficar com minha Kagome. Eu amaldiçôo vocês para que nunca fiquem juntos. Eu não vou deixar vocês serem felizes!_". Pensando nisso, foi embora para sua casa.

Triim... Triiim... Triiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm...

**-** Zzzzzzzz...

10 minutos depois:

**-** Querida... Filha... Acorde, você vai se atrasar...

**-** Hum... Hum...

**-** Já vai descer? Estou te esperando lá na cozinha, viu?

**-** Hum... Zzzzzzzzzz...

15 minutos depois:

**-** Minha neta... Você tem que ir para a escola... Vamos... Acorde...

**-** Hum...

**-** Já está indo? Então acho melhor você ir logo, seu irmão vai comer todo o sushi... Estou descendo.

**-** Hum... Zzzzzzzzzz...

20 minutos depois:

**-** ONEE-CHAN! – CAPOW.

**-** QUE IDÉIA É ESSA DE ME ACORDAR AOS BERROS SOUTA? VAI DORMIR QUE AINDA É MUITO CEDO! – deitou de volta na cama e se cobriu com o cobertor.

**-** Muito cedo? Okaa-san e ojii-chan já vieram aqui te acordar e disseram que você já estava vindo, mas você estava mesmo é dormindo!

**-** Uau! Como você chegou a essa conclusão? Você pensou sozinho ou alguém te ajudou?

**-**Onee-chan!

**-** Ué? Foi uma pergunta inocente – disse virando-se para Souta com cara de vítima. Souta: gota.

**-** São 6:55... – disse Souta revirando os olhos e colocando algodão no ouvido, além de tampá-los com as mãos.

Um grito pôde ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância...

**-** Bom dia, querida! Acordou bem? – disse a mãe tirando a proteção que colocara nos ouvidos, o mesmo fazendo o avô.

**-** Bom dia, okaa-san! – disse correndo de um lado ao outro.

**-** Viu onde seu irmão está, querida? – parou por um momento botando o dedo no queixo, pensativa.

**-** Acho que está desmaiado no meu quarto – e voltou a correr pela casa.

**-** Acha que ele está surdo? – perguntou o avô para a sua filha.

**-** Provavelmente... – disse suspirando – Querida! Souta tem que ir à escola, pode acordá-lo para mim?

**-** Ihh... Num vai dar não, okaa-san... – disse mostrando a cabeça na cozinha, já que o resto do corpo estava sendo coberto pela parede - Acho que a senhora deveria, em vez de levá-lo pra escola, levá-lo pra um proctologista – disse sumindo da vista da mãe e do avô.

**-** Não seria de um otorrino? – perguntou a mãe interrogativa.

A colegial parou, colocou a mão na testa, como se forçasse-se a pensar, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Abriu os olhos re repente como se tivesse alcançado a luz e disse.

**-** Isso também.

**-** KAGOME! – disseram a mãe e o avô, enquanto a colegial saia rapidamente pela porta, dando tchauzinho de costas com a mão.

* * *

**Continua...**

_**Muahauahauahauaha**_

_**Eu sou mah... huhuhuhu**_

_**Eu comecei outra fic sendo que ainda nem terminei as outras duas huhuhu**_

**_Bem, vocês não podem me culpar u.u levantando as mãos para o alto, qndo a imaginaçaum vem vc naum pod desperdiçá-la, neh?_**

_**Bem... d certa forma foi ixo q eu fiz u.u**_

**_Eu estava calmamente, concentrada na minha aula de (prestem atençaum no nome... num tinham + nd pra fazer intaum colocaram exe nome enooooorme... u.u") Língua Portuguesa e Literatura Brasileira (uau... Eh quase maior q o nome da minha escola... Tah podendo heim, LPLB...) e a minha querida professora (notem o sarcasmo) estava falando coisas 100 nexo pra mim (novidade... ¬¬) qndo... Txan, txan, txan, txaaaaaan... Ela começou a falar sobre o mito de Édipo (q eh o livro q nós temos q ler pra quarta e eu ainda naum tenho... mas saum detalhes... detalhes... u.u"""" aff...) Eu comecei a me interessar... Aih, do nada fez-se a luz e veio a inspiraçaum! (bendita seja a inspiraçaum louvando)_**

**_Eu comecei a escrever o flash back no meio da aula, aih, qndo eu vi, a professora estava distribuindo folhas para nós fazermos 1 dissertaçaum. Eu pedi a ela (na maior cara d pau, devo confessar u.u") pra ela deixar o dever pra casa e deixar eu acabar a minha fic (ateh hj naum acredito como tive coragem d pedir ixo... Aff...) Ela sorriu pra mim e começou a escrever no quadro, qndo eu olhei eu naum acreditei! Ela tinha deixado o dever pra casa e deixado o tempo restante da aula dela livre! Q emoçaum chorando compulsivamente nunk + irei falar mal da minha qrida professorinha... T.T_**

**_Eu realment to axando q sou a keridinha dos profs... Naum q me agrade, sab... (na verdade eh mt útil u.u pra casos como exe, sab... ) principalment dos d port, mat e hist... Exe sim deixam bem claro... q vergonha... envergonhada num vo escrever aki o q eles fizeram pra deixar ixo claro pq vaum dizer q eu tirei o dia pra falar (o q eh verdade... u.u")._**

_**Mas eh q hj eu acordei d bom humor! E deu ateh pra fazer 1 textinho com pelo menos 1 poko d humor, neh? db**_

**_Bem... Qm naum souber e kiser saber sobre o mito d Édipo, deixem 1 review pedindo q eu falo no próximo cap um poko sobre ixo hehe /o/._**

**_Otorrino  médico que cuida do ouvido_**

**_Proctologista  médico que cuida... Bem... Das partes baixas de trás, se é que vocês me entendem..._**

**_Koishii  uma forma carinhosa de se chamar a pessoa que você ama (por favor, nada de amorzinho, moranguinho e muito menos xuxuzinho ù.ú)._**

**_Bem... Falei muuuuuitooo, agora vou-me ir... hihi_**

_**Kissus **_

_**E ja ne o/**_


	2. A nova vida

_**Rápido! Luzes! Câmeras! AÇÃO!

* * *

**_

**-** Bah! Eu nunca mais deixo você me convencer, Miroku!

**- **Meu amigo, um dia, quem sabe, pode acontecer um milagre e você perceba que eu faço isso para o seu bem.

**-** Feh! Parece a minha mãe falando.

**-** Se eu tivesse você como filho, eu já tinha me suicidado.

**-** Repita!

**-** Se eu ti... Itai! Você que pediu!

**-** Imbecil!

**-** Tsc, tsc. Por que você sempre acorda de mau humor, heim?

**-** Que?

**-** Sabe... Acordar de mau humor até que é normal, mas ficar assim o dia inteiro só você consegue. Como faz isso?

**- **Não é da sua conta!

**-** Quando você ta de mau humor e escolhe alguém pra descontar o estresse e esse alguém sou eu, é da minha conta, sim!

**-** Feh!

**- **Ora, vamos. Não é tão ruim assim. Você vir uma vez por mês no mínim...

**-** Claro que é! Por mim eu não vinha nunca! Você é o único que agüenta isso!

**-** Sei... Eu e metade da população mundial.

**-** Bah! São todos idiotas! Tem coisas muito melhores pra fazer do que vir aqui.

**-** Como o que?

**-** Por que eu te diria se você não vai fazer?

**-** Curiosidade.

**-** Baka...

**-** Obrigado. São esses gestos que demonstram o quanto você gosta de mim.

**-** É por isso que eu te amo.

**-** Fico feliz em saber disso...

...Silêncio...

**-** Miroku, eu vou pra casa!

**-** Ah! Não vai, não! Vai ficar até acabar!

**-** Eu não agüento mais! Só de olhar já fico cansado e com vontade de dormir!

**-** Você não é o único! Por isso, deixa de reclamar e se comporte como um homem, ou pelo menos finja que é um!

**- **O que você quer dizer com isso?

**-** Que você finge muito mal.

**-** Tá querendo dizer que eu não sou homem?

**-** Entenda como quiser.

**-** Grrrrr...

**-** Itai! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

**-** Você disse pra eu entender como eu quisesse.

**-** Mas não desse jeito!

**-** Cala a boca!

**-** Posso saber por que devo?

**-** Eu te entendo melhor com você de boca fechada!

**-** É um bom argumento...

...Silêncio...

**-** Argh! Eu não agüento mais!

**-** Nós ainda nem entramos!

**-** E nem vamos entrar! Pelo menos eu não!

**-** Você vai sim! Você veio até aqui e não vai amarelar agora, vai?

**-**Não estou amarelando! Só estou evitando que você fique irritado por eu dormir no meio!

**-** Nossa, obrigado pela parte que me toca.

**-** Nada.

**-** Você vai gostar.

**-** Não vou, não!

**-** Cruzes. Quanto drama...

**-** Eu não estou fazendo drama nenhum!

**-** Não mesmo? Tá parecendo até uma garotinha. Itai!

**-** Eu disse pra calar a boca!

...Silêncio...

**-** Ah! Tá bom! Que saco!

**-** Mas eu nem falei nada...

**-** Mas eu sei que você ia falar!

**-** Miroku, você bebeu?

**-** Cale a boca!

**-** Essa frase é minha!

**-** Não tem seu nome nela, tem?

**-** Me diga como botar que eu ponho.

**-** Quando eu descobrir eu te conto...

**-** Huhuhu. Mas que ataque de mulherzinha foi aquele, heim?

**-** Que ataque? Que mulherzinha?

**-** Não é nada disso, seu pervertido! O seu ataque!

**-** Mas que ata... Ah! O que eu disse pra você calar a boca?

**-** É...

**-** É porque eu queria descarregar o meu estresse, huahauhaua

**-** Baka.

**-** Ah! Foi uma brincadeirinha, rsrsrsrs

**-** Mas você ainda está rindo!

**-** Tá irritadinha, é?

**-** Cale essa boca!

**-** Vem calar!

**-** O meu time é outro.

**-** Ora! Cala a boca! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

**-** Entendi o que?

**-** Não faça essa cara de santo!

**-** Essa é a única cara que eu tenho.

**-** É por isso que quem te vê tem pesadelos à noite.

**-** O que você disse?

**-** Falo isso por experiência própria. O pior é que te vejo todos os dias e... Itai! Você tirou o dia pra me bater, né?

**-** Eu disse e repito: Cale a boca.

...Silêncio...

**-** Não piso aí dentro!

**-** Pára com esse drama! Eu já disse!

**-** Feh! Eu não agüento essas mulherzinhas metidas a besta que tentando ensinar tudo pra gente.

**-** Esse é o trabalho delas.

**-** Que seja! De qualquer maneira é um saco! E por que você está me encarando?

**-** Fico imaginando como a sua mãe agüentou até hoje sem se suicidar. Itai!

**-** Cale a maldita boca!

**-** E perder a chance de te irritar? Se bem que chance é o que não falta...

**-** Pare de me encher o saco!

**-** Jura que eu to conseguindo? Pensei que só fosse o contrário...

**-** Chi...

**-** Olha a boca suja!

**-** Cala a maldita boca!

**-** Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai! Itai!

**-** Miroku-kun! Adorei o seu novo chapéu!

**-** Arigatou, Yuka-san, mas isso não é um chapéu...

**-** Não é?

**-** Não, garota idiota! É conseqüência dos meus socos, quer experimentar?

**-** Seu estúpido!

**-** Obrigado pelo elogio.

**-** Hmpf. Miroku-kun, acho que deveria ir na enfermaria antes de ir pra sala. Tchau.

**-** Viu o que você fez? Ela foi embora!

**-** Bah! Bem melhor assim.

**-** Não acho!

**-** Hentai.

**-** Vou fingir que não ouvi.

**-** Faça como quiser.

...Silêncio...

**-** Aaaaargh! Vou enlouquecer!

**-** Ainda nem começou...

**-** Eu odeio isso!

**-** Inuyasha! Quer parar de se comportar como uma garotinha mimada e ficar quieto!

**-** Para aquela mocréia chegar e ficar falando pelos cotovelos?

**-** A mocréia é a professora, Inuyasha, é isso o que ela faz: falar. E o lugar onde nós estamos, caso você não saiba, se chama colégio.

**-** Baka...

**-** Aff... Sinceramente, eu não sei como voe conseguiu chegar no 3° ano sem repetir.

**-** Suborno.

**-** O que?

**-** Eu subornava o diretor.

**-** Inuyasha! Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer isso!

**-** ...

**-** Tá bom... Fui capaz sim. Satisfeito?

**-** Pelo menos foi sincero...

**-** Obrigado.

**-** Disponha.

**-** Não sei quando.

**-** Você não perguntou...

**-** Quando você dispor seu tempo pra alguém, as vacas vão voar.

**-** Concordamos em pelo menos uma coisa, não?

**-** É verdade.

...Silêncio...

**-** Vai entrar?

**-** A mocréia já me viu... Chikuso!

**-** Hehehe. Não tem escolha.

**-** Tenho mais que você.

**-** Duvido.

**-** Aposta?

**-** Não.

**-** Por que?

**-** Não quero te envergonhar. Itai!

**-** C-a-l-a a b-o-c-a!

**-** Tá bom, tá bom...

**-** Sr. Miroku, vamos entrar.

**-** Hai.

**-** Sr... Sr. Inuyasha? O senhor apareceu!

**-** Feh!

**-** Vamos entrando! Vamos entrando! Não fiquem parados aqui na porta.

**-** Hai.

**-** Bah! Que seja...

**-** Aaahh! To atrasada de novo!

Chegou no colégio arfando pela corrida que fizera, nem notando uma figura se aproximando dela a toda a velocidade.

**-** Kagome-chaaaann! – o desconhecido ser se jogou com tudo em cima de Kagome por trás, fazendo com que o rosto desta fosse a todo vapor contra o chão.

**-** Itai...! – disse Kagome, apesar do seu gemido ter sido abafado pelo chão.

**-** Kagome-chan! – a figura se levantou e ajudou Kagome a fazer o mesmo – Kami! Kagome-chan Eu deformei seu rosto! Gomen nasai!

**-** Fico feliz em saber que me rosto está deformado, pois significa que às vezes eu prevejo as coisas. – disse sarcástica – E mais feliz ainda por saber que quem conseguiu essa proeza de deformar meu rosto perfeito foi você, Sango-chan. Mas no seu caso, não sei se ficaria feliz ou apavorada...

**-** P.. Posso saber o por que? – Sango recuou um passo.

**-** Porque para recompensar, vou deixar o seu rosto deformado também! – disse Kagome de forma sádica.

**-** Kag... Kagome-chan... Você me assusta...

**-** Que bom! Era esse mesmo o objetivo. – disse começando a correr atrás de Sango.

Kagome e Sango estavam se divertindo correndo uma atrás da outra. Pareciam duas garotinhas do jardim de infância. Mas num estalo, Kagome olhou para o relógio e viu que estava quase na hora de entrar, gritou e acenou para Sango avisando que já era hora de entrar na sala, esta deu meia volta e foram caminhando juntas em direção a sala.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-** Atrasada como sempre, Higurashi, mas levar Tayijia para o mesmo lado eu não permito – disse a professora irritada.

**-** Gomen nasai Ayume-san... Não vai se repetir – disseram as duas em uníssono.

**-** Assim espero – disse áspera – Sentem-se em seus lugares.

**-** Hai.

As duas se dirigiram para seus respectivos lugares, que eram um do lado do outro, sendo que Kagome ficava do lado da parede onde tinha uma imensa janela. Esta se encontrava agora perdida em pensamentos olhando para a janela sem realmente vê-la, pensava na vida.

Enquanto isso, um hanyou olhava fixamente para a garota do outro lado da sala "Ela é linda demais... Pela primeira vez eu concordo com o Miroku... Estou perdendo muita coisa não vindo à escola... Dame! O que estou pensando! Inuyasha no baka! Fique na sua e não se meta com ninguém!" foi acordado de seus pensamentos pela "maldita" professora, na opinião do hanyou.

**-** Sr. Inuyasha?

**-** Que?

**-** Poderia nos dar a honra de ler a apostila na página número 95?

**-** Feh! – Inuyasha se levanta e começa a ler a apostila, despertando de seus pensamentos a jovem que olhava fixamente a janela.

**-** _"Nani? Quem é ele?"_ – pensou Kagome ao ver Inuyasha lendo a apostila – _"Eu nunca vi ele na escola... Será que é aluno novo?" _- sua resposta foi logo respondida.

**-** Professora? – uma das alunas perguntou. Kagome constatou ser uma patty, e das mais metidas, não a suportava: Kikyou – Gostaria de saber quem é ele – apontou para Inuyasha – Ele é um aluno novo e não foi devidamente apresentado, posso saber por que? – perguntou com arrogância para a professora. As amigas de Kikyou ficavam soltando risinhos cochichando algo enquanto Kikyou ficava lançando olhares maliciosos para Inuyasha, que parecia sentir nojo pelo olhar que olhava Kikyou. Já Kagome sentia uma raiva súbita se apossar de seu corpo, não sabendo o motivo, mas permaneceu quieta no seu lugar.

**-** Srta. Kikyou, permita-me informar-lhe que o sr. Inuyasha não é um aluno novo desta sala. Ao contrário, ele é até um dos antigos – a professora também não gostava de Kikyou, mas a aturava.

**-** Mas, professora! – exclamou sem nenhuma emoção na voz, a não ser malícia, é claro – Se o _sr. _Inuyasha – destacou bem o sr., fazendo suas amigas soltarem mais risadinhas – já tivesse vindo à aula, não sei como não notaria – mais risadinhas da parte das hienas ((pra qm num sab, as amigas da kikinojenta, explicado? n.n)) – Poderia apresentá-lo para _mim_?

**-** _"Nojenta"_ – pensou Kagome – _"ando em cima descaradamente dele, se jogando em cima do Inuyasha!" _– parou por um momento, quem era ela para tratar um garoto que nem conhecia com tanta intimidade?

**-** _"Exibida"_ – pensou Inuyasha. Mas quando olhou bem para a garota que dava em cima dele tão descaradamente, reparou na incrível semelhança dela com Higurashi, de acordo com a professora, que a chamara dessa forma – _"Só falta se jogar em cima de mim"_ – Mas não ia deixar barato, iria dar uma resposta à altura. Sorriu marotamente – Srta Kikyou, não é isso? – perguntou com uma voz muito controlada, na opinião dele, para alguém que estava a ponto de morrer de rir. Viu que a garota exibida olhou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente para ele, enquanto afirmava com a cabeça – _"Nojenta"_ – pensou o hanyou. Mas não ia deixar que um simples olhar nojento ((d 1 garota nojenta, devo dizer u.u)) acabassse com sua performance – Devo lhe informar que estou nessa escola desde a quarta série – viu que logo de inicio, talvez pela sua fala excessivamente formal, Miroku se segurava para não gargalhar. Mas reparou também, devido às suas orelhas caninas, outro riso, que lhe causava um estranho bem estar. Olhou de soslaio e viu a "Higurashi" rindo baixinho, com a mão na boca, tentando abafar a pequena risada – _"Por enquanto" – _pensou o hanyou – _"Logo eu vou fazer você passar mal de tanto rir. Vou fazer com que você nunca pare de sorrir" _- parou ao perceber o que estava pensando e voltou sua atenção à nojenta ((concordamos em algo... u.u)) – Desculpe, mas me esqueci do que a srta falou depois disso para a professora, poderia repetir?– disse fingindo-se de esquecido.

**-** Ah! É que eu nunca vi você aqui na aula – disse maliciosa. Kagome não suportava mais quando Inuyasha falou.

**-** Então acho melhor você começar a freqüentar mais as aulas – disse simples.

**-** Como? – disse Kikyou confusa.

**-** Para você nunca ter me visto, ou é cega ou não freqüenta o colégio – disse simplesmente.

**-** Você está me ofendendo! – disse Kikyou indignada.

**-** Perdão, não era a minha intenção – disse o hanyou sem se alterar.

**-** Mas se você vem às aulas, deve saber ao menos o meu nome – disse recobrando a postura maliciosa.

**- **Mesmo se eu viesse à aula todos os dias, acho que não me daria ao trabalho de decorar o seu nome – disse com um sorriso se formando nos lábios ao ver a expressão de Kikyou se contorcer novamente mostrando sua indignação – Mas se você quiser... Kikyou, não é? Bom, prazer, o meu é Inuyasha. Fique feliz com isso, porque é o máximo de contato que nós teremos. Mais próximo que isso acho que teriam que me levam para a enfermaria, porque estaria doente.

A classe toda começou a rir, até mesmo a professora, que teve que se sentar para não acabar perdendo o equilíbrio. Miroku gargalhava descontroladamente pela cara de pau do amigo, e também porque alguém finalmente dera uma resposta à altura para Kikyou, não, fora muito melhor que qualquer fora que ele já tenha visto, e o melhor: na frente de toda a turma!

Kagome se contorcia de tanto rir. Tentava inutilmente controlar o ataque de riso que teve, mas obviamente não conseguiu. Inuyasha se voltou para a leitura da apostila, mas não leu nada, seu olhar se revezava em Kikyou e sua careta de total indignação e vergonha e Kagome, que no momento não tentava mais conter sua crise de risos. Seu olhar se fixou somente em Kagome quando, envergonhada até a ponta dos cabelos, Kikyou saiu correndo da sala. Deu um sorriso de lado _"Eu disse que você ia morrer de rir, não disse? Eu sempre cumpro o que prometo, mesmo que essa promessa seja feita somente no meu pensamento"_. Kagome, ao perceber que era observada por Inuyasha, corou e desviou o olhar _"Por que eu to corando? Por que eu to envergonhada só por ele estar me olhando?"_ ((aff... preciso msm responder?)) Miroku percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha sobre Kagome e sorriu maliciosamente.

**-** Kagome – disse quando a aula acabou. Na verdade, a aula a partir daquele momento foi só conversa, fofoca e risos pelo fora de Inuyasha.

**-** Nani? – Inuyasha perguntou sem entender.

**-** Kagome Higurashi. É o nome da garota que você não parava de encarar a aula inteira com olhar bobo e cara de apaixonado – respondeu o rapaz sem conseguir segurar um pequeno risinho de deboche.

**-** NANI? – os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram ficando com um tamanho descomunal ((hehe... exagerei nessa...)) – Do... Doshite...?

**-** Por que estou te contando isso? – Miroku completou aumentando o sorriso – Ora, Inuyasha! É a primeira vez que eu te vi interessado numa garota!

**-** Você fala como se eu fosse gay... – disse revirando os olhos corado.

**-** Ora! Mas eu cheguei a pensar que você realmente era! – disse Miroku indignado.

**-** Quer morrer? – estalou os dedos, fazendo com que um frio corresse na espinha do rapaz a sua frente, que tratou logo de mudar o rumo da conversa, tendo uma ótima idéia.

**-** Vem comigo! – disse Miroku puxando o amigo pelo braço.

**-** Miroku... – disse o hanyou perigosamente – eu já não te disse que não jogo nesse lado?

**-** Nani? – Miroku percebeu o que estava fazendo e tratou logo de soltar Inuyasha – Baka... Eu só ia te apresentar à kagome... Mas como você não quer, eu vou embora – disse virando-se de costas e começando a andar _"Vamos ver... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."._

**-** Peraí, Miroku! – Inuyasha barrou o rapaz – Você conhece ela? – Miroku estufou o peito e disse com orgulho.

**-** Meu caro Inuyasha. Não há uma garota seque no colégio que eu não conheça hahaha – e começou a rir. Depois de um tempo, parou e olhou Inuyasha. Este o fitava com um olhar incrédulo – Que foi? – perguntou inocentemente.

**-** Nem aqui na escola? E _nenhuma_ garota escapou de você?

**-** Huhuhuhu Meu amigo... Você ainda tem muito o que aprender comigo... Itai!

**-** Cale a boca!

**-** Ta bom... Ta bom... Já vi que está muito impaciente pra conhecer Kagome-sama... – o hanyou enrubesceu instantaneamente – Bom, pelo menos isso prova que você não é gay... Itai! Ta bom, ta bom! Vamos logo! – disse começando a caminhar.

**-** Feh... – Disse Inuyasha acompanhando o amigo.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_**U-A-U!**_

**_11 págs!_**

**_Q eh ixo, minha gente!_**

_**Me empolguei legal!**_

_**Aff...**_

**_Mas deu mó trabalhão pra achar um fora digno d kikinojenta..._**

_**Eu pedi ajuda pra geral, mas ninguém me ajudou T.T**_

**_No final, sab qm foi o meu ajudante?_**

_**Vcs naum vaum acreditar...**_

_**Não, errado... **_

_**Errado d novo...**_

**_Ixi... Erraram d novo?_**

_**Pensem na última pessoa q me ajudaria a fazer uma fic d anime japonês...**_

_**Ixo msm! Meu pai!**_

_**Vcs leram bem**_

_**MEU PAI!**_

**_Ele eh o máximo (olhos brilhando d emoção)_**

**_Dá-lhe father ò.ób_**

**_Bem... Agora vamos às reviews:_**

Bellynha **– oii! Q bom q estah gostando n.n fico mt feliz! Eu tenho um prob mt grand, sab... com qm eu conheço, sou mt cara d pau... falo td q me vem na kbça... hehehe mas eu juro q num qria xegar a tanto... mas foi mt engraçado uu"" oba oba oba oba! Alguém lê as minhas notas! Q bom saber disso! Brigada por deixar uma review, tah! tomara q vc continue lendo n.n bjoooooos o/**

**RiNzInHa HiMe** – ohayo rin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn! (apesar d ser 20:49 da noite u.u") e vc num pod falar nada, tah? fica fazendo p.o.p.a., depois s.w.w... aff... apesar d me humilhar eu continuo aki... e qm eh preguiçosa por aki, heim Ò.ó num so eu qm demora dias e dias e dias e semanas pra começar a escrever a própria fic! vo t contar... num sab começar... grrrr aff... c estressar num leva a nada... calma vivis... caaaalmaaa... respira... um... dois... etc, etc.. aff... to com soniiinhoooo bjooos o/

Gheisa-chan **– pois eh... eu num vo sair do padraum, neh? tbm vo ser malvada (olhos brilhando maleficamente) olho por olho e dente por dente, kerida muahauahauahauahaua aff... axo q me exaltei... d novo... bem... bjoooos o/**

**SunBlade Girl** – oi sun-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn! . aff... vc consegue me confundir com exas comparações... q bom q vc gostou da e-i! fiko mt feliz! Hehehe... mas num deu pra evitar, simplesmente... surtei! Soh... (envergonhada) e exa d num saber ond cuspir o q foi horrível... u.u"" e num abusa naum! Num eh pq eu jah t conheço q vc vai estrapolar! Muhauahauahaua brinkdeira! Faz o q kiser n.n bjooooos o/

Sammy Higurashi **– sammy keridaaaaaa! Mas ter um mont d review sua eh oq me faz feliiiiiz! o/ e eu num so um gênio... olha pra sua fic e v qm eh um gênio... claro q vc num ia pensar uma coisa dessas (apontando pra fic) vc ia fazer algo mt melhor! Bjooos o/**

_**Bem... axo q eh soh**_

_**Ah!**_

_**Agradecimentos sinceros ao meu pappy (reverencia)**_

_**Huhuhuuhu c ele ver q eu xamo ele axim ele me mata xD**_

_**Bem... eh soh, neh? **_

_**Roteirista? Roteirista? Kd tu, oh criatura d deus!**_

_**Aff... foi embora... axo q pediu demissaum... xD**_

_**Num faz mal... precisava d um mais competent msm ù.ú**_

_**KISSUS**_

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
